Way of Love
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Dokter muda yang egois. Gadis penjual bunga yang ramah. Ketika mereka bertemu... akankah terjadi sesuatu? Atau hanya berpapasan bagai angin lalu?


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Crack, typo**

**Way of Love**

Langit malam kota Konoha yang cerah menjadi suatu rutinitas baru untukmu. Suatu kebiasaan yang tak akan pernah kau hilangkan. Kenyataan yang tak akan bisa ditepis karena pada akhirnya, bahkan untuk seorang yang sangat tak percaya pada cinta sepertimu, cinta itu menghampirimu.

Dulu kau tak bosan-bosannya menghina teman kuning jabrikmu yang berusaha mati-matian memperjuangkan cintanya pada seorang gadis yang sudah beratus-ratus kali ditolak. Dulu dengan bangga kau mengatakan bahwa hidup akan lebih baik sendiri, tanpa cinta, atau apapun yang akan membuat hidupmu kelihatan berarti. Cinta adalah kelemahan. Itu kan, yang dulu kau katakan?

"Aku salah." Hanya itu yang kau katakan. Yah, sebuah senyum tipis menyertai ucapanmu. Pasti semua orang yang mengenalmu akan heran ketika melihatmu tersenyum seperti sekarang. Kau mana pernah, bahkan untuk terlihat bahagia saja tak bisa, kenyataannya sekarang kau bisa tersenyum?

Kau tak bisa tersenyum, tapi itu cerita lalu. Saat sebulan lalu. Saat kemudian kau menemukan seseorang yang mengajarimu, kan? Bahkan dia tak menjelaskannya padamu, tapi kau bisa mengerti dengan cepat. Dia tak bicara padamu, tapi kau bisa memahami apa maksudnya. Sungguh tak seperti dirimu.

Kau hanyalah seorang dokter muda dingin yang menganggap kepindahan tugasmu ke Konoha ini adalah sebuah kesialan. Tapi siapa sangka bukan hanya sial yang kau dapat? Melainkan kutukan. Yah, kutukan bagi orang sepertimu sementara karunia bagi orang lain. Karunia untuk mencinta.

Langkah kakimu yang panjang terus berderap di pertokoan. Setiap lima detik matamu melihat arloji mahal yang diberikan temanmu itu. Sudah terlalu malam memang, tapi kau tetap berharap masih belum terlambat. Kau berharap gadis itu masih di sana.

Sebulan yang lalu, kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri. Kau seakan tahanan yang selalu terkurung. Di apartemen mewahmu, di mobil, di rumah sakit. Yah, kau bagai katak dalam tempurung. Dan kau malah tertawa renyah mengingat itu semua.

Sejenak kau berhenti untuk menghela nafas. Berlari dari rumah sakit sejak tadi pasti membuat paru-parumu kembang-kempis. Perlahan matamu mengarah ke langit malam yang kelam, seperti warna rambutnya yang gelap. Kau lagi-lagi tersenyum saat pertemuanmu dengannya berputar lagi dalam pikiran.

Ketika itu, mobil mu rusak dan kau dengan malas dan kesal terpaksa pergi ke rumah sakit dengan menaiki kereta. Suatu hal yang kau benci, karena stasiun pemberhentian kereta itu jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah sakit. Dan ide gila itu langsung muncul di kepalamu. Kau bukannya mencari taksi dan pergi ke rumah sakit. Kau malah berjalan-jalan di trotoar, melintasi pertokoan Konoha yang ramai. Dan itulah saat takdir mempertemukan kau dan dia.

Gadis itu memunggungimu. Ia berjongkok agar bisa sama dengan seorang anak kecil –yang selalu kau anggap menyebalkan –yang sedang menangis. Samar kau mendengar ucapan lembut gadis itu yang berniat menghibur si bocah. Anehnya, di kawasan ramai itu, hanya suaranya yang kau dengar. Suara samar yang perlahan terdengar sangat jelas. Bahkan begitu jelas hingga seolah dia sedang berbicara padamu.

"Jangan menangis," ujarnya saat itu.

Kakimu menjadi berat ketika gadis itu mengatakannya. Terbayang oleh mu saat dulu orang tuamu meninggal. Waktu itu kau begitu kecil. Kau begitu butuh perlindungan. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang mau menenangkanmu.

"Jangan menangis."

Kau membuat imajinasimu sendiri. Memposisikan dirimu sebagai bocah kecil itu. Rasa hangat yang terasa aneh menyebar sampai ke ubun-ubun. Waktu seolah berhenti untuk kalian berdua. Semua orang di sana menjadi tak berwarna, tak menarik, kecuali kau dan dia. Yang kau lihat hanya rambut gelap panjangnya. Sangat berbeda dengan milikmu yang keperakan.

Saat gadis itu pergi, kau membiarkannya. Namun hatimu terasa kosong. Rasa hangat yang sempat menyebar hilang. Kau menduga-duga, mencari-cari, beusauha tuk menemukan penjelasan yang cukup masuk akal. Tapi kau bahkan tak bisa menemukan hasilnya. Bukan nihil, melainkan tak terdefenisi. Sama seperti mencari nilai ∏ (phi) dalam rumus lingkaran. Hasilnya tak akan pernah habis untuk kau jabarkan. Yah, kacamata yang kau kenakan tak bisa menjamin kau mengetahui segalanya, bukan?

Kau ahli di bidang medis, ahli obat-obatan, ahli kesehatan. Tapi untuk menemukan jenis sakit yang kau derita pun kau tak mampu. Bisakah kau di sebut sebagai seorang dokter?

Sebulan yang lalu, ketika malam seperti ini datang. Tanpa sengaja matamu menangkapnya lagi. Sosok gadis berambut indigo itu. Lagi-lagi dia memunggungimu. Dia di dalam sebuah toko dan kau di seberang jalan.

Tanpa sadar kakimu bergerak sendiri dan melangkah ke toko bunga Yamanaka itu. Di depan sebuah jendela lebar yang dilapisi kaca, kau melihatnya dengan jelas. Kau terus terpaku di sana tanpa sadar dan menjadikan dirimu bak orang bodoh yang sedang melihat drama tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

Kali ini kau tertawa mengingat semuanya. Wajahmu bahagia dan kau sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan itu. "Aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh waktu itu, hm?" tanyamu seakan dia sedang ada di sini. Bersamamu.

Bulan keemasan di langit mengingatkanmu akan matanya yang juga cerah. Mata lavender yang selalu berbinar ketika menatap mu. Mata lavender yang menjadi lubang hitam yang menarik dan menangkap mu.

Sebulan yang lalu di pertokoan Konoha. Ketika kau mematung di jendela toko bunga Yamanaka. Gadis itu berbalik dan melihatmu dengan heran. Saat itulah kedua pasang mata kalian bertemu. Saling bercengkrama tanpa sepatah kata. Tak ada yang berniat untuk berkedip. Enggan meninggalkan mimpi indah itu.

Mata lavender itu merefleksikan dirimu sepenuhnya. Dirimu yang berbeda. Mata lavender itu menawan dirimu yang beku hingga kau yang hangatlah yang sedang berdiri waktu itu. Tanpa suara, tanpa isyarat, kalian mendengar dan mengerti.

Bibir gadis itu melengkung, dan rasa hangat yang pernah mampir hadir kembali. Tanpa izin memasuki hatimu. Tanpa hormat menendang kebekuanmu ke luar. Kekosongan itu terisi kembali dan kau tak menampik.

Sejak saat itu, meskipun mobilmu telah diperbaiki tanpa ada satu kekurangan apapun, kau tetap memilih naik kereta. Walau jarak stasiun dan rumah sakit cukup jauh, kau lebih memilih berjalan kaki menyusuri pertokoan Konoha. Tentu saja hanya ada satu alasan untukmu melakukannya.

Gadis itu.

Setiap kau lewat, dia selalu di sana. Kalian saling memandang dan dia tersenyum padamu. Tanpa merasakan apapun bibirmu bergerak sendiri mengikutinya. Dan akhirnya kau belajar untuk tersenyum.

Peristiwa itu terus terjadi dan menjadi kebiasaan wajib bagimu. Kau sangat ingin terus melihatnya. Kau sangat ingin terus tersenyum padanya. Kau sudah teradiksi, kecanduan, olehnya yang membuatmu terkena kutukan mencinta itu.

Kau berlari dan terus berlari. Berusaha secepat mungkin sampai di toko bunga itu. Berharap dia belum pergi. Memohon dia masih menunggu.

Kau berhenti tepat saat melihat sosok itu keluar. Kalian saling berhadapan. Peristiwa terulang kembali. Matamu bertemu matanya, saling menyapa. Senyummu muncul membalas senyumnya yang ramah.

Hanya ada satu perbedaan. Tak ada lagi jendela kaca yang menghalangi kalian. Yah, kau dan dia, saling berhadapan.

Jalanan sepi sama sekali tak membantumu yang mati-matian menyembunyikan degup jantung tak beraturan milik mu. Wajahnya yang memerah membuat wajahmu memerah juga. Darahmu berdesir. Dan kalau diperhatikan, tubuhmu sedikit gemetar.

"Kau… sudah selesai?" pertanyaan ragu-ragu yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibirmu, bahkan sebelum pikiranmu memerintahkannya.

"Iya."

"Kemana?"

"Pulang," gadis itu menjawab, "mm… aku akan ke stasiun kereta," sambungnya cepat.

"Naik kereta?"

"Ya."

Senyum mu melebar. Yah, kau tahu ini awalnya. "Aku juga."

"B-benarkah?"

Dengan yakin kau mengangguk. Sungguh bukan karaktermu. Seorang Yakushi Kabuto bertingkah seperti seorang anak kecil yang ditawari permen. Menggelikan.

Tapi itulah kau, kan? Kadang bertingkah sok dewasa, kadang juga bertingkah sangat manja.

Satu hal yang akhirnya akan merubah hidupmu telah ada di depan mata. Selanjutnya tergantung padamu. Akankah kau menerima karunia ini dan membuat hidupmu bahagia selamanya?

**-Owari-**

**Maaf Haze ucapkan kalau second POV ini gagal total. Haze cuma mau meng-unleash imaginationnya Haze. **

**Soal pairing yang benar-benar crack ini, Haze sedikit jatuh hati pas ada dalam suatu episode di Naruto, Kabuto ngobati Hinata yang masih terluka akibat Neji. Entah kenapa itu terkesan manis.**

**Tapi Haze malah bikin fic AU… soalnya kalau bikin canon takutnya nggak sesuai. Hehe…**

**Akhir kata, DOUMO ARRIGATOU bagi yang udah mau baca…**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
